


Wasted youth

by itscalleddarkness



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscalleddarkness/pseuds/itscalleddarkness
Summary: April is a rebel student who is very much disliked by her teacher Ms. Montgomery. But what happens if one starts to fall for the other?ON A BREAK.





	1. Chapter 1

April immediately knew it was a bad idea the moment she spoke it out loud. Most of hers were. But she wouldn't back down or stop, no, she was April Kepner after all.

If she wanted to do something, it was definitely going to happen. No matter the trouble.

Her friends weren't exactly angels either and were always up to help her and pull it through.

Todays plan was simple; dress fine as hell, sneak into the teacher conference, get information from the newbies.

Every half of a year their principal was having a small fiest for all the teachers, more likely for the new ones. He always titled them as 'conference' and send the students home earlier.

Tho everyone knew he was just going to get super drunk and call in sick the next day, as always.

However April saw the perfect opportunity in this concept. If she dressed adult enough and put up a good attitude she would get some Information out of the newbies. Some of the women were really easy to flirt with.

It would all go perfectly fine as long as Ms. Montgomery wouldnt cross her way. The teacher had some sort of special hate for the student. At least thats what it felt like for her.

April closed the last button on her shirt before she started to bind her tie.

"Kepner!! Sloan is here, we're ready to leave!" Arizona yelled upstairs.

The blonde girl was her best friend ever since she was new to high school. She never let her hang and sometimes even planned the things out with her.

"Coming!" April yelled back and grabbed her blazer. She decided to wear a suit for the evening. It would make her look adult and decent enough.

The redhead ran downstairs and opened the door for her friend.

Arizona was wearing a dark red dress, which fit her perfectly. She smiled, nodding. "Thank you, miss." The blonde joked and exited the apartment with her friend.

"Always." April winked and followed her down to Mark's car.

"There are my favorite ladies." He wore a suit as well but no tie and jeans.

"Really?" April mocked him. "What are thoooooseee?" She pointed at his jeans and Arizona bursted out laughing.

Mark shook his head, not able to suppress a giggle. "Get in."

Arizona pecked his cheek before she got in with her friends.

Mark has been friends with Arizona ever since they pooped in their diapers. They grew up together and never went to class without the other ever since nursery school. When April came into their school it was like the two were already waiting for her. A friendship immediately formed between them and every stupid idea was theirs.

"I hope we dont fail because of your jeans." April snorted, patting his shoulder.

"Nah I dont think so." He shook his head. "Everyone will be only looking at my hot face."

Arizona was already crying from laughter in the back.

"Did you started to drink without us, Robbins?" Mark glanced into the mirror briefly to judge her.

The blonde only shook her head, not able to speak.

"She totally did." April and he both agreed, grinning bright.

  
AT THE CONFERENCE

  
"Damn guys!!" April joined her friends with two glasses of wine in her hands, giving one to Arizona. "The new teachers are all stuck up and old." She pouted.

"I met a hot one." He placed his arm around Arizonas shoulder. Even tho she already outed herself with twelve as a lesbian, they still acted like a marriaged old couple from time to time.

"I didnt." Arizona stated bluntly and Mark acted as if he was hurt. The three chuckled before the blonde chugged down her wine.

"Toilet!" She stated and looked out for it.

"I will make sure she wont fall in." Mark joked as he lead her to the toilet.

April drunk her own wine before she strolled to the buffet, looking for more.

She hated the fact that the hardest alcohol on conferences was white wine. The food wasnt really great either. The only success was her maths teacher being too drunk to recognise his own student.

A hand reached for the bottle of wine but stopped as another one touched hers, reaching for it as well.

"Oh sorry, I was-" April looked up only to come face to face with Ms. Montgomery. "Shit." The girl took her hand back and smiled innocently.

"Well, what do we have here?" Addison arched her brow, her eyes fixated on her student. "Do you care explaining what you're doing here?"

"Uh..actually...." April shook her head. "I dont think you really want to know." She scooted backwards but her teacher stepped closer.

"I do." Addison encounters while Aprils mind was already focused on something else.

Her teacher wore a tight black dress which stopped a few inches above her knee along with some black fuck me heels.

The girl licked her lips as she inspected her. Its not like her teacher wasnt looking freaking good everyday but today was outstanding.

"Are you listening, Kepner?" Of course Addison noticed her looks but it was more important to get her student out of this conference than to question her.

"I-...uh...yes of course!" April placed her empty glass aside quickly. "I just wanted to welcome a few teachers." She shrugged.

"Are you drunk?"

"No!"

At least that wasn't a lie. She was tipsy not wasted, even tho she planned it to be.

"You smell like you drunk all of this wine alone." Addison wrinkled her nose and grabbed her purse.

"Mr. Burke was fine with me being here." It was a very weak reason because everyone knew he was always drunk the fastest.

The teacher rolled her eyes. "Come, I will get you a cab home."

"I will walk!" April grabbed the bottle from earlier, already turning to leave but she was stopped.

"You are going nowhere!" Addison stopped her. "You are already in trouble and will get detention, no matter what so I will walk with you a bit."

"Ohw." April pouted. "If I leave very fast you could forget I was here?"

The woman shook her head. "Come." She took her jacket before she headed to the exit with her student. "Give me that." Addison took the bottle to take a big sip.

The teacher knew April was living alone with her sister while her parents were always gone in LA or somewhere so she decided to take matters in her own hands. Anyone had to take care of this reckless girl before she would get herself killed.


	2. Chapter 2

April was strolling down main street with Addison by her side. The teacher had drunken half of the wine bottle already but didn't even seem the slightest drunk.

"Did you drink a lot when you was younger?" The redhead dared to ask.

"Excuse me?" Addison arched one perfect brow.

Maybe the question came out the wrong way. April wrinkled her nose. "Im sorry, not that you're old! You look good!" _Shut up Keepne_ r, she cursed herself for her own words.

"Why, thank you." Her teacher snorted but also wore a grin on her lips. "Being cheesy won't get you out of your detention tho."

April glanced over and pouted. "Too bad." She reached for the bottle and stole it from the older woman. "I might as well drink more then." A cheeky grin spread over her lips before she took a very big sip.

Addison shook her head as she watched her. This student was unbelievable. Not that she only got herself in trouble everyday but she also didnt learn from it at all. Instead of feeling sorry for being bad, like all the other students did, she celebrated herself and would do it all over again a few hours later.

The teacher had her in detention nearly everyday already. Even tho she had a very bad behavior, her grades aren't that bad. Usualy Addison would have already went to the principal to get someone like Kepner kicked out but she wasn't a fan of destroying anyone's future.

"Alright, relax child. I dont want you to get wasted." Addison took the bottle again.

"Im not drunk!" April put her hands up in defense. "And im not a child!"

"You're only eighteen, dear."

"Eighteen and proud!" The girl made a peace sign but failed miserably, causing Addison to giggle.

"Drunk." She stated before she took a sip.

April rolled her eyes as she kept walking. Her eyes wandered over the dark street, only a few lights were on. It was amazing to watch the streets go empty the moment it was night.

The student was more of a nights person. She hated getting up in the morning, part of the reason why she was always late for school, but she loved sitting on top of her roof with a beer and her friends or sister, staring into the dark sky.

"A shooting star!!" April gasped, her face lightened up as she got all excited. She pointed at it before she closed her eyes to make a wish.

Addison watched her busted. She had never seen her student getting all excited over something that wasn't alcohol. A small smile escaped her, seeing April being all happy. Moments like this were the reason why she became a teacher.

"What did you wish for?" Addison walked past her, briefly glancing over at her.

"I cant tell or it won't work." The redhead simply shrugged as if it was the most logical thing.

"Ahh, suddenly you follow the rules?"

April knew she was mocking her because of her behavior at school but didn't take it too serious. As always. "I can follow rules I like."

The teacher sighed. She should've known it was a bad reason. "What were you doing there anyway? These conferences are always boring."

"Just to flirt with the new teachers a bit and get some Information about the exams and stuff."

Addisons jaw dropped. This idea was actually really clever and dumb at the same time. "Didn't you think I would catch you?"

"You didn't catch me the past few times."

"What?" Addison stopped and faced her. "How many times have you been there?"

"Two or three times, who counts?" April chuckled. "You didn't catch my friends either."

"Sloan and Robbins?" She asked, demanding an answer.

"Uhh..nope." The student quickly shook her head. She doesn't want her friends to get in trouble as well. "I live down there." April gestured down a small street, leading to a few apartments.

Addison looked over to check if it was safe before she offered her the bottle. "Want another sip?"

April wanted to take it immediately but stopped herself, hesitating. "Thats a trick, right?"

"No." The teacher smiled at her. "Its kinda illegal to take the bottle with you so we gotta empty it before I walk back down."

"You're going back to the party?"

"Definitely not!" Addison snorted, shaking her head. "I live the other way, downtown."

April stared at her. Did her teacher just really walk her all the way home even tho she lived at the other end of town? She took the bottle but didn't drink it, only placing it aside. "Give me your phone."

"Excuse you?"

"Im giving you my number, I want to make sure you walk home safe too."

The teacher eventually agreed and handed it to her.

April quickly typed in her number, saving herself as 'favorite student' along with a peace sign emoji.

"My knight." Addison mocked her but her student knew she was thankful.

"You're welcome, my majesty." She bowed before she turned to leave but Addison stopped her.

"You didn't tell me what you wish for?"

They looked at each other in silence a few moments long.

Aprils eyes fell down to her teachers lips. For the first time in all her high school years she felt something she never did before. Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach flipped. She noticed how beautiful her eyes were sparkling under the street lights and how perfect her hair fell.

The redhead forgot how to breathe for a second. April looked back into her eyes. "You will have to find out by yourself, I guess."

Addison was not okay with the answer and April knew but she couldn't tell her.

"Go to sleep, Kepner." The teacher let go of her, once more giving her a smile before she turned to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe give me a review? I wanna know what you all think. :))


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm went off at 7am for the first time. Only a few seconds later it was already on snooze.

That was something April did a lot. This morning was no other. Half an hour later it went off again.

In the next moment her alarm was fully turned off. The redhead had no intention in getting up or moving at all. She would rather call in sick this morning but she still had detention to sit through in the afternoon.

Her teacher really did text her when she arrived home, which meant a lot to April. Tho in the next moment she was scoffing at her because she wasn't sleeping yet.

 _I should have listened to her._ April turned over again as a knock came on her door. "No!" She yelled, burying her face deeper into her pillow.

The door opened and her sister marched in. "Get up, lazy ass! I can drive you to school so you won't be late for once!"

"Go away, Izzie!" April groaned but she wouldn't stop.

The blonde grabbed her blanket and pulled it off. "We will leave in five minutes." Izzie walked off along with the bedding.

"I hate you!"

"Love you too!"

April picked herself up slowly before she got dressed. The only thing she had to do was brush her teeth quickly and she was ready to go.

The student strolled down, past her sister and grabbed her jacket. "Come on, or you will be late." She mocked her sister back.

Izzie graduated from the same high school a few years ago and was working already. She found a job at a fashion magazine very quick and was some high animal there by now. The only thing that bothered them both a bit was that there barely was time for sister stuff anymore.

Their parents only come home two or three times every year, when they weren't busy with their own work so they only had each other. With Izzie working a lot as well, April was home alone most of the time. Which was why Arizona stayed over almost every night.

The two went to the car and drove to Aprils school to drop her off. Luckily it only was a few minutes drive with the car.

"Thanks, love you." The redhead hugged her sister before she hopped out of the car.

Arizona was the first one to spot her and waved her over. "Where have you been?" She asked her, confused about last night.

"I got caught by Montgomery." April shrugged. She wasnt really bothered by it anymore after her walk with the teacher.

"Kepner, you are a real hero, I hope you know that." Mark stated proudly, wrapping his arms around both the girls as they walked into school.

"I do." She smiled up at him brightly as if she had just won an award.

Arizona was the first one to question her good mood considering the trouble she got in again. "Alright, spill the tea babe." Once in class she sat down beside her best friend, ready to gossip.

"What do you mean?" All eyes were on her now but April didn't feel like sharing her moment she had with the teacher just yet.

"Youre all happy and glowing even tho your plan crashed." Mark put in.

April looked at them, sighing. "I met someone last night."

"Who? Where? When? Details please!!" Arizona demanded.

The girl looked at her busted. "I..well-" She licked her lips. "I dont know where it goes yet and I dont want to out her so you guys have to wait."

"Sad!" Mark put on his puppy eyes but April shook her head.

"You just wanna hear sexy stories from me!"

"Care to share with all of us?" Addison already stood by the blackboard and the class was very quiet. None of the three had noticed that their teacher was listening.

April turned as red as a tomatoe, ready to sink into her chair. For some reason she wasn't as cheeky and sarcastic as before anymore.  When her eyes fell on the woman her brain went completely wild. Too many thoughts popped into her mind.

"I dont think anyone here can handle that." Arizona broke the silence and the class laughed.

Ms. Montgomery glared at her. "I want a five hundred words essay from you by tomorrow about why you think we can't."

The blondes jaw dropped and you could hear the reactions from the other students. Arizona quickly grew quiet.

"You three arent exactly A+ students and your last exams werent good either so I would be careful." Addison took their papers and handed them to each.

April thought she would lose it as she saw she had gotten a D on her exam. She wasnt the best in class but her worst grade was a B- in the past. She knew there was only one exam left which she had to write an A on now to get a good grade at the end of the year.

She looked up at her teacher who stared right back at her with a rather annoyed face.

Judging the expressions of her friends, she knew they weren't satisfied with their grade as well.

What got her attention at the moment tho was her teacher and how nothing of last night was left anymore. She started to ask herself if maybe it was because of the alcohol that she was being nice and that she would still hate her.

"Thats bullshit!" April stated and got up to leave the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

April sat outside, on the football field under the bleachers. She used to go there whenever she needed a few moments alone. No one knew this place existed or that she would visit it some times.

She hasnt been there for a while tho. Last time was when her parents told her they can't make it to her and her sisters birthday. They were only a few days apart so they used to celebrate together.

But today has been an extra miserable day. Her teacher was a bitch again and her exam was a mess. There were only three months of school left until she would have holidays and she had no motivation to study at all. The rest of her grades were all safe and fine as fuck.

"I hope you know your grade in behavior can drop as well?" Addison stood a few feet away from her, her arms crossed.

April glanced over at her, sighing as she realised who it was. She didn't feel like talking to her right now.

The teacher strolled closer and sat down beside her. "For the curse word and leaving you should get twelve points minus."

"Are you only here to make me feel even more bad?"

"No." Addison shook her head. "I came here to ask why you left and why on earth your exam was this bad?"

"I don't know why have you been such a-" She stopped herself. April had no intention in hurting her. "Just why do you hate me so much?" She turned to face her.

The woman shook her head as she looked at her. "I don't hate you."

Silence fell over them for a few seconds.

"You dont?"

"I dont."

April licked her lips. She was kinda speechless. "Then why..how...why are you always so mean?"

Addison started to laugh. "Are you serious?" She arched one perfect sculpted brow. "Do you want an award for giving sarcastic answers and having stupid ideas?"

"Well.." The redhead started but quickly stopped, a grin escaped her. "Im sorry." She furrowed her brows. "Im an awful student."

"I wouldn't say awful. Youre bad at behaving and following commands. But you do write very well."

"You think so?"

"Of course. Anyone has to make sure you grow up slowly and learn disciplines before your grades fall because of your behavior." Addisons voice was stern but she could hear she didn't mean it in a bad way.

April wrinkled her nose. Growing up wasnt something she looked out for.

"Write the next essay on an A and you pass this year." The teacher shrugged. "You can get yourself some help from Grey."

"Lexie Grey?" She asked, not really convinced. "I think she hates me."

"What a surprise." Addison rolled her eyes before they both laughed.

"Dont give up, Kepner." The teacher gave her a smile and patted her shoulder.  
  


AT LUNCH

April actualy took the tip Ms. Montgomery gave her and waited for Lexie to show up at lunch to ask her for help. She only hoped the girl wouldn't let her hang.

"Your walk out was dope, girl." Mark sat down beside her in the cafeteria while Arizona took the chair opposite from her.

The redhead snorted. "I was just pissed." She took the cookie from her friends tablet.

"What did you get for walking out on her and cursing?" Arizona asked between bites.

"I still have detention." April shrugged.

"Better than a five hundred word essay."

"You got that, I will help you." Mark offered the blonde and gave her a reassuring smile.

Arizona nodded. "Sleepover again?"

Mark agreed as they both waited for Aprils answer.

"Sorry guys." She shook her head.  "I gotta study for the exam."

"Ahh mean!!" Arizona took her hand, squeezing it gently. "Tell me if you need help."

April gave her a small smile. She could always count on them.

Lexie strolled into the cafeteria, tablet in her hand as she went to an empty table. The girl took out a book to read it while she was eating.

"Alright guys, I gotta go. Duty calls." April got up and took her bag before she walked over to her.

"Excuse me?" She wore a smile on her lips as Lexie looked up at her. "Is this seat free? Or do you wait for your book club?"

It was meant to be a joke but the girl wasnt that amused.

"Sorry." April sat down beside her. "That was stupid."

"Duh." Lexie looked back into her book.

 _Thats gonna be hard._ The redhead sighed. Now she knew why they haven't talked before. "Do you have time tonight?"

The girl glanced up at her confused. "Excuse you? What for?"

"I thought maybe you could help me with my next exam?"

Lexie closed her book now. Her attention was all on April now. "You are joking right?"

The girl shook her head.

"Remember last semester when you and your two musketeers spray painted over some lockers? I tried to get rid off it for months." Lexie clearly didnt seem amused about it.

April had totally forgotten about this one. "Im sorry?"

"If you want help, get it from someone else." The girl got up but she stopped her.

"Wait wait wait!" The redhead pulled her down again gently. "You will get something in return."

Lexie arched her brow.

"If you help me write an A, I will help you with your crush." Everyone knew she had a thing for one of the football players named Jackson. "I will throw a party, you can all come, I will give you tips." April smirked. Her plan was bulletproof.

The girl thought for a second before she nodded. "Fine. Come to my place after school."

"Uhh, I have detention. Let's say six?"

Lexie rolled her eyes. "Deal."


	5. Chapter 5

A few minutes before six April stood in front of Lexies house. The town was small so it was easy to find the address the girl sent her.  
She didnt even ask how she got her number even tho they never exchanged words before today.

Detention was pretty awful considering Ms. Montgomery wasn't the one who sat through it with her. She actually looked out for another talk with the teacher but wasn't lucky.

The redhead knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before Lexie opened it.

"Youre on time. Im surprised." She stated as she let her in.

"Thanks?" April strolled in and looked around the house curiously. It was rather big, bigger than she imagined it and very clean.

"We can study upstairs." Lexie was on her way to the stairs when her father came from the living room.

"I didn't know we have guests." He looked at April.

"Oh hi." The student offered her hand. "Im April Kepner, im in the same grade as your daughter."

He took it gently. "Hello, nice to finally meet some friends from Lexie."

April briefly glanced at her confused but the girl shook her head, gesturing her to just let it go. "Nice to meet you too."

"We are studying together." Lexie informed him.

He nodded. "Your sister is here as well, we will eat dinner at eight." He looked over at April. "You are welcome to stay."

"Thank you!" She smiled, kinda surprised by the invitation.

Lexie grabbed her hand. "We have to get going." She dragged her up the stairs.

Once they reached the hallway she saw how many rooms were in this house. It was really possible to get lost in here.

"This way." The girl opened one of the doors which lead to her own room.

April got in, impressed by how neat and big her room was. It was almost as wide as her whole apartment. "Woah." She let her bag fall on the floor and sat on a chair by the table.

"Just make yourself comfortable." Lexie was about to close the door as a hand stopped her, pushing it open.

"Hey lil sis, I heard you have company." A tall black haired woman stepped in. Her eyes fell on April.

"Callie, we have to study." She sighed, holding the door open for her sister.

"Is that what you guys call it nowadays?" Callie smirked down at the guest. "Hey, Im Callie."

"April." The redhead waved at her, smiling.

She leaned against the table as she inspected her. "I can help you studying as well." Callie bit her lip.

"Thanks, but im good with Lexie." April realised how hard the girl was flirting with her and if she wasnt crushing on her teacher even harder at the moment she would have definitely flirted back.

"Alright, alright." Callie strolled out of the door, winking at her sister. "I will leave you two alone _studying._ "

"Thank you." Lexie was finally able to close the door and sighed. "Unbelievable."

April tried to suppress her laughter but couldn't. "Your family rocks."

The girl sat down on the bed, close to her. "Usually they aren't like this."

"You don't bring a lot of friends here, do you?"

Lexie grabbed her books and notes, not looking at her. "What do you think?"

April shrugged. "I think youre actually really nice."

She glanced at her, arching a brow. "I can make fun of myself, thanks."

"Hey wow! I mean it!" The girl scooted over to the bed, seating herself beside her. "Youre helping me with my grades even tho im me and we havent talked like ever. Thats really great of you."

"You think so?" A small smile spread on Lexies lips.

April nodded.

"I dont have a lot of friends." The girl confessed and April already knew that but it was nice she opened up.

"That's because they dont know you." The redhead leaned back on the bed.

"And you do?"

"Im about to."

Lexie turned to her. "They all think im bored. They call me virgin mary."

April wrinkled her nose. She had heard this awful nickname before but didn't knew it was for Lexie. She waved it off. "They have no idea."

"Easy to say when youre as popular as April Kepner."

"Im not popular. I just know what strings to pull." Her head turned to look at the girl beside her. "Tell you what, when you come to my party tomorrow I will make sure you meet some of my friends. We just need a few games and alcohol and youre nearly gonna be as cool as me."

"I haven't drunken any alcohol before." Lexie confessed carefully. She was getting kinda excited to meet some people and make friends and didn't want to ruin it. "I didn't think you would actually help me."

"What? Why not?" April arched her brow. "It was our deal. I keep my word." She offered her her pinky. "I will help you with the alcohol and everything else, pinky promise."

The brunette hesitated before she agreed, hooking her pinky with hers. "Alright, thank you."

"No problem i-"

"Dad said you two shall leave the door open!" Callie bursted in again, smirking at the two.

"CALLIOPE!" Lexie groaned.

"Ahh man! We just wanted to make out!" April threw her hands up to act as if she interrupted them.

Callies jaw dropped. She didn't see that one coming. "Lexie Grey, you dirty thing. I adore your new friend."

"Right back at you." The girl nodded at her. "Hey if youre up for it, im throwing a party tomorrow. You can come? I have a friend who would probably love to meet you."

Lexie knew she was talking about Arizona and agreed. "Yea you can drive with me."

"My sisters going to a party? Hell yea I will come!" Callie shot her a bright smile while Lexie mouthed a 'thank you' to April.


	6. Chapter 6

April checked if she had everything in tact for the party as she strolled through the apartment with her toothbrush in her mouth.

Her sister would be staying at her boyfriends place tonight so she won't have any interruption. The only problem was school the next day. But she already decided to call in sick. One day wont hurt.

It has been a while since she threw a party because Izzie wasn't as much of a fan of it like her sister.

However April decided today's was gonna be the best she ever made. Lexie was a big help for her yesterday so she really owed her.

The redhead looked at how much beer and alcohol she had left before she headed to the bathroom to rinse her mouth.

A ring on the door made her go faster and she hurried to the door.

"PARTYYYYY!" Arizona marched in with alcohol in her hands, Mark following her.

"It was about time you do something awesome with us again!" Mark strolled to the music player, searching for something good.

"We just went to a party two days ago." April chuckled and rolled her eyes.

Only an hour later the party was in full swing already. Everyone danced and had a good time while April waited for Lexie to arrive.

She also invited Jackson expecially for her. He took a few friends with him the girl wasn't familiar with yet but got to know pretty fast. As long as no one would burn down her apartment she was fine with it.

"Sorry we are late." Lexie surprised her new friend from behind who hugged her tightly.

"Finally!" April beamed with a bright smile.

"Whats up, lil one?" Callie fistbumped her, grinning.

The girl wrapped an arm around the dark haired girls waist. "Im stealing your sister for a second." April informed Lexie before she lead her to Arizona.

"Robbins, thats Callie, shes Lexies sister and really nice." She winked at her blonde friend. "You can thank me later." She whispered before she went back to Lexie.

Arizona immediately started to have a good talk with Callie.

  
"Already know what you wanna drink?" April asked the girl but she shook  her head.

"I have no idea how anything of this tastes." Lexie confessed as she looked at the different bottles.

"I have beer." She handed her a bottle. "And two cocktails ready, try it all and what you dont want is mine."

The girl hesitated but tasted the beer. "Holy shit!" Lexie wrinkled her nosed. "Wow, thats not what I was expecting."

"Wooo! Lexie Grey just cursed!!" April yelled but it was clear no one would hear her over the music.

Lexie chuckled amused and took the next cocktail. "Its not like I have never done that."

"I haven't heard it before." She scooted closer to her. "Jackson is already here, are you ready?"

The girl turned red. "I dont know-"

"No! You're a Grey. You do know! You know everything!"

"Okay okay." Lexie almost chugged down all of her cocktail before she took a deep breath. "Ready."

April giggled and took her hand to lead her over to the football players who were all playing a game.

"Whatcha up to?" She stopped beside Jackson, looking over to him.

"Seven minutes in heaven." Jackson told her, a smile on his lips. "You wanna play with us?"

"Sure. Hey thats Lexi." April stepped aside and pushed her forward gently. "Shes a Grey." She stated, making it sound like it was something extra special.

Lexie started to talk with him when the girls phone buzzed. April glanced at her phone quickly, her brows arched surprised as she saw it was from her teacher. "Hey I will be back in a second, I gotta get that." She told her friend before she headed out of the apartment.

The text said Ms. Montgomery would be waiting outside for her. April was more than confused about that. She hadnt seen her teacher at all today and didnt remember they wanted to meet up.

The student walked down the stairs and out of the building, smiling as she spotted her.

"Hi."

"Hey." Addie greeted her, leaning onto what looked like the fanciest car the student has ever seen.

"What are you doing here?" April stopped a few inches away from her.

"Can't I visit my favorite student?"

They both knew it was meant as a joke and chuckled.

"Im having a surprise exam tomorrow."

"Okay..now its not a surprise anymore." April smartassed.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Im telling you so you can study and be ready."

"Isnt that cheating?"

"That shouldn't be so new for you."

The girl squinted at her mockingly. "Thank you."

"I cant see you-"

Addison was interrupted by one of the apartment windows flying open. Loud music played and yelling could be heard. A few toilet papers flew out of it.

April bit the inside of her cheeks. She couldn't have one moment alone with her crush.

"Are you throwing a party?"

"I-"

"In the middle of the week?!"

"Uh."

Addison seemed to get mad all of sudden.

"Why am I even here?! All you do is drink and be your not caring self!!"

"What? Why are you mad?"

"Why am I mad?!" The teacher marched closer. "Im risking my job to help you and all you do is get wasted! You're probably not even gonna show up tomorrow!!"

April saw the problem as well now. But didn't get why it meant so much for her teacher. "Who says that? Maybe im gonna come."

"Oh please." Addison snorted. "Dont even try." She opened her car door. "Just what do you think will you grow up to be?!"

"A doctor." She shrugged.

"A doctor?! You think you're gonna be a doctor with a behavior like this?!" Her teacher scoffed, a laughter escaping her throat. "Do what you want." She got in her car and drove off, leaving April behind busted.


	7. Chapter 7

April was furious when Addison left her like this. She had no idea what was happening all of sudden and why it mattered so much to her.

A part of her was also sad about the fact that she laughed at her future plans. Teachers were supposed to motivate you and help you, not bring you down.

The girl went back upstairs again slowly to check if everything was still alright in her apartment. She wasn't in the mood to party anymore. Tho a beer or two wouldn't hurt probably.

"Hey partygirl, wanna dance with us?" Mark walked past her with two ladies in his arms.

April put on a fake smile as she spotted him. "No thanks, I gotta look for Lexie." She took the beer from someones hand as her friend walked off again, taking a big sip.

She took a second to scan the room, noticing Arizona and Callie having a good time together.

At least someone was having luck tonight.

Lexie and Jackson were nowhere to be seen. They couldn't have left cos the only way out was past her and she didn't see anyone, luckily.

April walked towards Arizona to get another bottle of beer. "Hey, sorry." She interrupted them as she leaned over the counter, grabbing a cup and a bottle.

"April!!" The blonde giggled, clearly drunk.

Callie put an arm around April. "You are right, thank you." She whispered, grinning. Her eyes fixated on Arizona.

"I told you." She poured herself a beer. "Do you know where your sister is?" April asked her.

The dark haired girl looked around and pointed upstairs. "I think she went upstairs with some guy. Are you going all jealous on her?"

April wrinkled her brows confused. "Me? No, no, no I just have to make sure she's alright. I told her I would be here if she needs anything."

"Really? Too bad. You would've been an awesome sister in law."

Arizona nodded in approval. "True!"

A silent bang could be heard from upstairs over the music. A few seconds later Jackson came downstairs. Alone.

April didnt have a good feeling about that. "Excuse me." She emptied her cup in one quick sip and threw it away before she made her way to stop him. "Wheres Lexie?"

"Upstairs." He shrugged and went on. He didn't look like he just had the time of his life.

The girl hurried upstairs to get into her room. Her sisters was locked so this was the only option left.

"Lexie?" April stormed in, spotting a crying girl sitting on her bed. "Hey, whats wrong?" She closed the door and strolled closer.

Lexie needed a second to take a few breaths. "Jackson has a girlfriend." She glanced up at her friend. "Everything was fine and we talked and made out and then he tells me he has a relationship."

"Im sorry." April crouched down in front of her, stroking her thigh comforting.

"He said one time wouldn't hurt and wanted to have sex anyway."

"Okay thats it, im gonna-" She got up, ready to punch him but Lexie stopped her.

"Dont leave please."

April nodded hesitant and sat down beside her to take her in her arms. "You didn't-..did you?"

"Noo!" Lexie leaned into her. "It didn't feel right."

The student really adored that about her new friend. She stood up for herself and didn't let herself talk into anything she didn't like or want.

A hand wandered up to her cheek to whipe away her tears. "Dont let him drag you down. There are tons of people waiting that someone whos like you crosses their way." April smiled down at her.

Lexie felt a lot better by her words. "Thank you. You aren't as bad as I thought."

"Well, thank you madame."

Both laughed at her sarcastic undertone.

The girl sat up to look at her. She took Aprils hand in her own. "You know..maybe I had my eyes on the wrong person." She inched closer.

April nodded. "Well yea, everyone has to go through this one day."

"What if it was already there? What I was searching for? But I didn't realise it." Lexie was growing more silent with every word until her lips reached the girls, kissing her gently.

It definitely was better than she imagined it.

April was the first one to pull away. "Woah hey, you are drunk."

"So are you."

"Lexie, I dont-...I think we-"

"We shouldn't do that, I know."

The redhead was surprised she got her words without her saying anything. "Yeah see..."

"You have your eyes on someone else."

"Yes."

"I understand." And Lexie really did.

April nodded and took both her hands. "Trust me, if not, I would bang you in a heartbeat." She chuckled.

The girl rolled her eyes but had to grin. "Very subtile." She let herself fall on the bed. "You made this evening better, thank you."

"So did you." April layed down beside her. "Everyone is getting lucky down there, now I did too for a second. Your sister and Arizona really got it going on."

They shared a look and laughed.

"They fit each other like I've never seen it before."

"Oh yea!"

A comfortable silence fell over them. April looked at the ceiling and sighed. "I should sleep, I have to get up tomorrow for school."

Lexie was irritated by the whole statement. "School? You? Tomorrow?"

"A little bird told me we got a surprise exam tomorrow. I should write an A on it."

"Maybe I do have a great influence on you." She grinned and April couldn't deny it.


	8. Chapter 8

_PEEEP_ _PEEEP_ _PEEEP_ _PEEEEP_ _!!_

Aprils alarm went off, causing the girl to fall out of bed. She quickly pulled out the cable and threw it away.

She huffed as she let herself fall back on the bed slowly. A glance at her phone made her realise it was already 7am.

 _Fuck_ _my_ _life._ She cursed herself.

The student knew she had to get up and write that damn test so she can get back on the good side of her hella gorgeous teacher crush.

April looked over at Lexie who still slept beside her peacefuly.

They had still talked a bit before they both eventually fell asleep in her bed.

The student had no clue how long her party was going or why and when it stopped. April grabbed her bag and clothes on the way out, deciding to let the girl sleep on after her horrible night yesterday. One missing day at school wont hurt her.

She dressed herself one the way downstairs, wrinkling her nose at how awful the apartment looked. She really needed to clean later.

April took a pen and a post it to write Lexie a note and pinned it on the fridge before she left the apartment.  
  


AT SCHOOL

None of her friends attended the first two hours. Probably because April was the only one who slept at least a little. She dearly hoped Arizona had a great time and didnt get a lot of rest. It would mean her and Callie had a great time.

The blonde had left her a text message telling her she kicked everyone out around 4am after she found her and Lexie sleeping in her bed. She would probably have some explaining to do to her before she would think they had a thing.

April strolled into her writing class, seating in the front row as she waited for her teacher. She went through a few notes Lexie and her had written down.

When Ms. Montgomery arrived she quickly greeted the half empty classroom before she handed out the exams.

Her gaze stopped as she spotted her favorite student. It was obvious she was surprised and smiled at her. "Good luck, Kepner." She spoke low and started the timer.

April was the first one done after 20 minutes and handed it back to her teacher. A cheeky grin was upon her lips. She had a good feeling about it.

Addison seemed to be positive minded about it as well. She still had high hopes for her student, even tho she scoffed at her last night. "If youre done you can leave and take a short break." She told the whole class and April was the first one to go, which was noticed by her. She still wanted to apologize to the student and hoped she could do it after fourth period.

The redhead headed to the cafeteria to get something to drink as someone hugged her from behind tightly.

"My Angel in disguise!!" Arizona let go of her when she noticed she accidentally suffocated her best friend.

"Wow! Hey!" April chuckled and turned to face her, noticing how happy her friend was. "Whats up?"

"You are gonna be my bridesmaid at my wedding."

Her friend was highly confused by that statement.

Arizona linked her arm with the redheads, strolling down the hallways together. "I got really happy last night."

"Did you and Callie-?"

"Yes!"

"How was it?"

"Awesome."

They grinned at each other. "Are you two-"

"We have a date tonight, so probably soon!" Arizona was glowing with happiness and her best friend couldn't be happier for her.

"That's great, babe!"

"Thank you!" They stopped in front of Arizonas locker. "Aaaand? What happened between you and Lexie?" She wiggled her brows.

"Nothing." April shrugged and shook her head. "We talked, a lot, and then fell asleep."

The blonde wouldn't really buy it. "You guys just talked?"

"Well we kissed but it means nothing! We are still friends. Only!"

Arizona squinted curiously. As long as April was happy she wouldn't question it tho. "If you say so. Hey, why are you at school this early?"

The students attention drifted off as she saw Jackson walking down the hallway to class. "We should go back to Montgomery." She suggested and marched towards the room with Arizona following her.  
"Hey Avery!!" April yelled and just as he turned around she punched him right in the face, sending him flying backwards against the lockers.

"What the hell, Kepner!?" Jackson held his nose in pain, which was bleeding by now.

April came close, grabbing his shirt. "If you play with any of my friends again, I will hurt more than your nose." She whispered, only for him to hear.

Arizonas jaw dropped as she watched the whole scene unfold in front of her. She had no idea what had gotten into her best friend.

"Lets go." The redhead simply walked back into class.

The room was a lot more filled than the lesson before but April remained on her first row seat with Arizona sitting down beside her.

Mrs. Montgomery came back from her own break, ready to start class as she noticed Jackson holding his nose in the back and April covering her hand. "Care to explain whats going on?"

The whole class was awfully quiet. No one dared to say a thing.

Addison was clearly annoyed by this. "Mr. Avery, please go see the nurse before you bleed all over yourself."

The guy nodded and got up in silence.

"Kepner."

April looked up at her. "Ms. Montgomery."

"Stay behind after class." The teacher stated before she went on with her lesson.


	9. Chapter 9

When the bell finally rung after 50 minutes everyone got up to leave, including Arizona.

"I will text you." She told her best friend before she walked out.

April put her books away slowly. She probably was going to spend all of her break with her teacher giving her a lecture.

The moment everyone was out Addison closed the door. She cleared her throat as she walked back to her table, leaning against it. "Care to explain what you did to Averys face?"

The girl shrugged careless. It wasn't like he didn't deserve it.

"Are you gonna ignore me?"

"No, I just don't know what to say."

Addison sighed, rubbing her forehead in frustration as she stepped closer. She sat down beside the girl. "Listen, im sorry for what I said yesterday."

April surely didnt see that one coming. Her head turned to face her. "Youre sorry?"

"Yes. What I said...I was mad you would throw it all away now that you've got one bad grade."

The redhead chuckled and shook her head. "Im not! I even studied with Grey."

"Ohh." The teacher nodded. "Thats why your exam was so excellent."

"It was?"

"You got an A."

A big bright smile spread over the girls lips and she leaned forward to hug her professor. "Thank you."

Addison was kinda busted by the gesture. It was long ago last time someone hugged her this lovingly. "It was your own work."

April let go to look at her. The women seemed to be just as proud.

"Im sure you gonna be a great doctor one day."

"You think?"

"Duh, you work for what you want. Something this job needs."

April bit the inside of her cheek. The teacher was right. She worked for what she wanted and she definitely wanted to go out with her teacher. "Hey would you-"

The words were stuck in her throat. What if she was gonna say no? She probably will, she's her teacher after all.

"Yes, dear?" Addison looked right back into her eyes.

April licked her lips. Its now or never. "Would go to some bar with me sometime?"

The teacher was able to tell she was nervous. She didn't expect a question like this tho. Silence fell over them but April couldnt stand it.

"Yanno to celebrate my success and stuff?"

"Im your teacher-"

"I know."

Addison let a hand run through her hair. It probably was the worst idea her student ever had. Or the best. "Yes."

April couldn't believe her ears. "Yes?"

She nodded. "Yes I will."

The redhead was about to cheer happy but tried to contain her excitement.

"You should go, you have another class in a few." Addison let her fingertips glide over April's as she got up.

The girl breathed heavily and nodded. "I will text you the details." April informed her with a grin before she walked out.  
  


BACK AT HOME

When April came back to her apartment she knew she still had to clean up after yesterday. She wasnt motivated to do so at all but her sister would kill her if she didnt.

What the girl didn't know was that it already was neat and clean. She was highly confused as she walked through the apartment.

It was very silent.

April threw her backpack on the couch and strolled upstairs. She really needed to shower. She wasnt able to since the party and knew she started to smell. It was a wonder Ms. Montgomery was able to stand it at all.

The redhead started to undress as she spotted Lexie still in her bed. The girl smiled and walked over, sitting down beside her.

The brunette stired and turned over, openening an eye. "How was the exam?"

April giggled. "You always think about school, don't you?" She leaned back. "I got an A."

"Awesome." Lexie held up one hand to highfive her.

"What happened to my apartment?"

The girl glanced up at her. "I cleaned."

"You did? Why tho?"

"I woke up and felt awful, I supposed thats what you must feel like too right now and you was at school. So I cleaned, showered, made your bed and went back to sleep." Lexie shrugged. "I hope you dont mind."

April blinked surprised. "I really dont! Thank you. You can sleep here more often if that's what it will look like after."

Lexie rolled her eyes and smacked her  arm gently. "You're welcome." She sat up as well slowly, noticing the big ass grin on her friends face which hadnt left since she woke her up. "You got a date?"

"What?" The redhead shook her head. "Nooo..."

"Thats a bad lie."

April sighed. "I do. But don't tell anyone."

Lexie gave her the _as if_ face. "Your secret crush?"

She nodded happily. "I still gotta shower and get ready."

"Callie will pick me up in a few."

"Arizona said it was great yesterday." The girl informed her. She hasnt seen her best friend crushing over anyone this hard before.

"So did Callie."

They looked at each other with a mischievous smile.

"Mission accomplished." April wiggled her brows. "They think we are a thing tho."

"I know." Lexie didnt seem very bothered by it at all, which was refreshing for the student. "I don't mind."

"Me neither."  It was true. She didnt give two fucks about what anyone thinks about her. What counted for her was that her best friends knew what was up.

"You should shower. You smell."

"I knooow!" April laughed and got up to finally refresh herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Lexie left shortly after April was done showering.

The student texted Addison the time and place where she wanted to meet up. It was a bar a bit further away from the town centre, just in case, so nobody would see or meet them. It wasnt an awful place and not too fine. _Just_ _perfec_ t April thought.

She looked through her clothes kinda frustraded. She had no idea what to wear. Her teacher would probably look smoking hot as always.

A big smile spread over the girls lips. Everytime she thought about this woman she couldn't stop her happy feelings. Now that she agreed one a date it grew even stronger. She only hoped it would go as awesome as she wanted it to be.

April turned on her favorite song before she got dressed.

Deciding to go casual she put on blue jeans and a simple white shirt with her beloved black leather jacket.

It was still half an hour before she had to leave so she called her best friend.

"Hello sexy, whats up?" Arizona half yelled into the phone, causing April to chuckle.

"What are you up to?"

"Im getting ready, Callie is coming over."

The student let out a loud WOOOW and she could feel through the phone how her best friend rolled her eyes. "Means you are getting lucky tonight?"

"..maybe." It was silent but April still heard it. "What are you gonna do? Meet up with Lexie? It would explain your big ass grin."

"Theres nothing but friendship between Lexie and me, I told you."

"You two slept together."

"Yea but-"

"Half naked."

"True but-"

"And you two kissed."

April sighed. It really did look like something happened. "No, Arizona. I-Im kind of crushing on someone else."

"Does Lexie know?"

"Yes."

"You broke her heart?"

April facepalmed herself. "No, she already kinda knew?"

"Uh huh." Arizona nodded, even tho she couldn't see it. "Who is it if not Lexie?"

"Thats complicated." The redhead bit her lip. She hated lying to her. "Don't judge me, okay?"

The blonde snorted. "For real? Im never gonna judge you, babe."

"Alright..." She cleared her throat. "Ots Ms. Montgomery."

It was silent for a moment. April wasnt sure if her friend had hung up or fainted.

"Arizona?"

"Still here."

It was the second she realised her friend was grinning. She knew her too good already and heard it from her voice.

"Are you smiling?"

"Yes."

April shook her head.

"Does she know? Please say yes."

"No...I mean I don't know? I asked her out."

Arizona clapped excited. "What did she say?"

"I will meet her tonight in a bar."

The blonde started to squeal and April held her phone a few inches away from her ear to protect it from the loud noises until she was done.

"That's so great!! I need to know everything!!"

"I will tell you tomorrow ok?"

"Sure, have fun! Kisses!" Arizona was the first one to hang up.

April sighed reliefed. One done, one more to go. She still wanted to tell Mark.

She checked the clock and got up to hurry downstairs, putting on her shoes. She had no intention in being late.  
  


THE MORNING AFTER

The sun tickled in her face, causing her to stirr and turn over. She felt something warm beside her, slowly realising it was naked skin.

Suddenly it dawned the student and she sat up to look around. This was neither her room nor her apartment. Short after she spotted the woman beside her. It was her teacher Ms. Montgomery.

April bit into her lip to suppress any noises. She had no idea what the hell was going on. The last time she remembered was drinking cocktails with her teacher.

"Fuck my life." She whispered under her breath, figuring she was naked as well. The girl slipped out of the bed to get her clothes and phone, checking the time.

It was only a few minutes after seven. She also saw how many missed calls she had from Mark, Arizona, Lexie and her sister.

 _What the hell happened?_ She didn't even remember walking into her teachers hella big mansion. Now she had no idea how to get out.

April needed to leave and find out what was going on, without waking Addison.

The girl tip toed down the stairs and through the living room, knocking her toe on a piece of furniture. "HOLY SHITFUCKASS-" A hand covered her mouth to stop herself.

She made it out of the rest of the house quietly, without waking Addison. Now she only needed to know which way to go.

On the road she put on her sneakers as she called back Izzie. They didnt hear from each other at all yesterday, or at least that's what she thought.

To her luck her sister didn't pick up. Probably because it was too early. The next one on her list was Arizona.

"Who is this?" Her friend slurred into the phone.

"What do you mean who is this? Don't you look at your phone before picking up." April mocked her.

"APRIL!" Arizona seemed to be fully awake all of sudden. "Are you okay?"

The girl furrowed her brows as she looked down at herself. "Yes, I tink?"

"You texted me a lot of weird stuff yesterday and then asked me if you should go home with Montgomery."

"Oh." She rubbed her forehead. "That explains a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"I have no idea what happened yesterday."

"That's strange."

"I know." April wasnt someone to get a massive blackout from a bit of alcohol.

"I will get Mark and come to your place okay?"

"Can you take Lexie too please?"

"Sure."

She needed to find out what the hell happened to her and her three friends would be the best option to find out apparently.


	11. Chapter 11

When April arrived at her apartment, her friends were already there.

Arizona got a key for their from Izzie home just in case the redhead would forget it sometime.

"Kepner, you wild thing!" Mark threw his fist in the air while he was working on some ham and eggs in the kitchen.

The blonde was the first one to hug her friend tightly. "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

Lexie agreed with her words, her arms crossed. "We were all hella worried about you!"

April let herself drop on the couch with a sigh. "Guys. Im done with life."

"What happened yesterday at your super awesome date with Montgomery?" Arizona glanced at her, demanding an explanation.

"Hold on! Does everyone here know of Addison and me?" Her eyes wandered around her friends who all looked at her like it was obvious already.

"You told me." The blonde grinned.

Lexie shrugged. "I knew it after we kissed."

"How-"

"Im a Grey."

April arched her brow. "Duh." How come she didn't think of that before? It must've been logical for her friend.

The last one was Mark, who looked at them all busted. "You all knew before me?"

The girls chuckled.

"Sorry man! I forgot Lexipedia for a second and I had to tell Arizona before she would assume anything."

"Alright, alright." A cheeky grin formed on his lips. "So a teacher huh? I couldn't really believe it when you first texted me."

Aprils cheeks turned a little red. "What did i exactly say?"

Her three friends looked at each other before Mark started.

"You bragged about how great your date is-"

"How great Addie is-"

"And how much you want to eat her out." Lexie finished.

Arizona and Mark both glanced at her surprised.

"You two didn't get this text...?" She asked carefully.

All eyes fell upon April. "Uhh...wow. Thats new for me too, you guys."

Arizona couldn't whipe that cheeky grin off her face what earned her a smack on her shoulder from her friend.

"What happend after that?"

"We thought you got kidnapped." Mark handed everyone a plate of his selfmade breakfast.

"You sent a lot of mixed texts, saying you don't feel good, then you felt fabulous again..kinda strange." Arizona explained between a few bites.

"Why are you asking in the first place?" Lexie leaned her head to the side curiously.

"I..." April sat up a little. "I have no effing clue what the hell happened yesterday. Like all my memory got whiped out."

Mark sat down beside her. "How much did you drink?"

The girl rolled her eyes. All of her friends knew she never had a black out because of drinking but obviously it was fun for them to mock her with it.

"Wheres Addison now?" Lexie put in.

All color left Aprils face at once. She totally forgot about that. "...still sleeping, I guess?"

"You just left her like that?" Arizona asked, suppressing a grin. "Without a text or note?"

"Stop." She was clearly embarrassed about the whole situation. What would Addie think of her now? Hopefully she didnt assume she just wanted a one night stand. "Shit." April mumbled to herself.

"What?" Her friend asked.

"I just remembered I woke up naked."

"WHAT?!" The three giggled amused.

Lexie was the first one to pull herself together quickly, clearing her throat. "You had sex but don't remember?"

"I dont know." April shrugged. The whole thing was getting worse with every second. She grabbed her phone from her jacket and stared at it before she let it fall on the couch.

"What is it?" Mark took it. "Are you afraid to text back?"

"No.....maybe." She crossed her arms. "Im afraid to text her at all."

"I will." He opened the chat with Montgomery.

"No no no!!" April snatched it from his hands before she would have to move to another town. "Not you, please."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

Arizona gave him the _you kno_ w look and he shrugged innocently.

"Just ask her what happened?" Lexie was the only one who actually helped her, if she only wasnt this shy.

"What if last night was terrible?" April pressed her lips together, squinting.

"You wouldn't have woken up beside her then, would you?"

"Maybe she was just being nice?"

"Maybe she hella likes you?"

Lexie shut her up successfully.

"Okay." April sighed. "I will ask her. Privately, face to face."

"Too bad, I wanted details!" Mark groaned.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "I hope she still likes me tomorrow."

Arizona patted her thigh. "Duh! You're great, babe."

"Thanks, guys. I was having a bad crisis when I woke up."

"I know." Her best friend snorted between chuckles.

"Im just gonna be ready to die tomorrow." April nodded and finished her breakfast.

"Nah youre gonna rock this! Just like your exam!" Mark reassured her.

Lexie sat over to her side. "And if not, we are here." She smiled gently at her.


End file.
